Sonia's One Wish
by Lady Eruanna of Mirkwood
Summary: Sonic went missing right after they found their Mother, Queen Aleena. Sonia and Manic find the Southern Mobian Princess, Sally Acorn. Who had seen him. They go on a journey to find him, But can they overcome the challeges to get to him? Rated T for mind cussing and limey things.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Underground or any other sonic stuff. Or the cover art for this story...This was happening to Mobius while Sonic and the gang are at Station Square.

Sorry for not finishing this chapter sooner... I accidentally posted it to soon... so please 're read it! Thanks!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"RUN MANIC!" Sonia screamed, jumping on her motorcycle and speeding off.

The robots chased them almost all the way to their hideout, back in the Great Forest. Sonia screeched to a stop in front of the secret entrance. She reached into her neon pink bag and pulled out a red button.

"_We have you now, hedgehogs!" The _robots exclaimed as they cornered Manic in between two boulders. Sonia gasped and jumped off her bike, sprinting towards them yelling,

"SUPER SPIN!"

The last things the robots transmitted were a pink blurry tornado. Sonia collapsed and Manic ran to her side.

"Sonia…" he started.

"I know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to do that right after my recovery."

"Yes ... well Sis, let's get you to Sally and Mom."

He helped her up and she used his shoulder as a crutch. They made their way to the entrance hidden by bushes. Manic gently put Sonia in the small hole. Sonia disappeared through it, and Manic followed after. They landed on a pile of soft hay. Queen Aleena was waiting for them, as usual.

"How did it go?" the purple hedgehog asked eagerly, folding her hands in her lap.

She took one look at them and sighed.

"No luck today, I see. Ah, well Sonia-" she gasped at her eldest child. "Sonia! Darling! Come inside immediately!"

Sonia was showing signs of depression, and her clothes were cut up,. She also had a really big gash on her wrist from her landing after the super spin.

"ZOEY!" The queen yelled frantically, " Sonia is hurt!"

The kind nurse stepped out of the hut, which happened to be no more than two feet away.

"Yes my queen?" The blue bat asked, but saw Sonia, and was instantly by her side.

"Oh Sonia, that cut! Stitches. Come on darling. I'll get Bunnie."

Bunnie and Sonia were almost opposites when she first arrived, but now they had become best friends.

Bunnie rushed in.

"I heard you a talking sugarhog!"

"Damn your big ears." Zoey mumbled. For once she wished she could tell her.

"What was that?" Bunnie turned to the pissed off bat.

"Nothing. Now will you please help me with Sonia!"

Sally was talking to Nichole quietly in her lab. Since Dr. Robotinc's defeat, she was able to get most of his tech. Sally looked up and on one of her many screens she was that two of the triplets were back. She sighed deeply. Sonic was still out there, somewhere, probably having great adventures without her. That made her even more sad. But Sally had been working on a new Machine for months now. It's purpose was to bring a hero, her when it was completed, every thing would be alright, right?

Since Sonic and the team disappeared, Dr. Eggman has been gone to, but now the robot he left in charge took over Mobius and sent the underground gang, well, back under ground. The ones left are Bunnie, Ant, Sally, Manic, Sonia, Queen Aleena, and Darcy the Dragon, all with the help of Uncle Chuck, who was still feeding then info about the Emperor's plans.

Sonia missed her brother so much. That day he disappeared he and the team were taking out one of Dr. Eggman's bot factories, and getting the Chaos Emralds back. Sally and Nicole stayed up for days trying to locate them, but it was useless. They were gone. And they needed to accept it.

But then, right after ever one in Mobius finally settled down, robots started attacking again.. They were much weaker than Dr. England's robots,but even so they could barely keep hidden. Without Sonic, everything was harder. Amy had been a huge help with her piko- piko hammer, and Tails brain took a lot off stress off of Sal. But they were gone. And the only ones who could fight now are Sonia and Manic, and they were failing, even at their best.

They needed a hero. They needed someone to count on. They needed Sonic back.

But what they got.. well.. wasn't quite what they expected!


End file.
